My better half
by Akira-leigh
Summary: This is my first fic ever and I've taken on a subject that might turn a few heads...*Goku cheats on Chichi* (eerie music plays)...if you think Chichi would explode with fury and kill him on the spot then think again...
1. Just tell me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own dbz, _repeat_,I do NOT own dbz…*that is all* - I DO, on the other hand, own a dizk of Chichi…but that's another story.**

_Chapter One _

Standing against the window she watched as the rain fell from the gray sky and hit the ground; one raindrop after another. The room was silent. She could no longer bear it. 

"What's her name?" 

He didn't answer. He just sat there, looking down at the floor. She felt the tears form in her eyes but held them back; she wasn't going to cry.

"Is she beautiful?"

She sniffed and continued to watch the rain, comparing herself with this woman she didn't even know. He lifted his head.

"Look Chichi I really don't think we should be discussing this here, not now-"

"What's her fucking name?" she turned to face him, fed up with his lame excuses to change the subject. He looked back down to the floor.

"What's the difference…" he muttered, feeling guilt, pain, anguish, everything that was missing before he had the affair.  

She silently turned back to the window and felt the tears spill from her eyes. She desperately wanted someone to hold her, to tell her everything will be alright, because at that moment her whole world fell apart.

***************

Suddenly feeling the urge to raid the fridge to satisfy his large appetite, Goten made his way to the kitchen when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Mom?"

Before him sat Chichi with her back against the cupboard, staring into space. Her face was slightly swollen and her cheeks were tear-stained. She wasn't moving.

"_Mom_?" Goten repeated silently while stepping towards her. She remained stiff, as if she weren't even breathing.

He knelt down beside her. Tears began to fall from Chichi's tired eyes. Goten noticed this and nudged her gently.

"Mama…" he whispered, totally shocked about his mom's condition. He placed his hands on her shoulders; she was cold. He began to shake her.

"_Mom_" he pleaded. "Please get up" he shook her more forcefully. Goten felt tears forming in his eyes, why was his mother in this state?

He watched as more tears flowed down her pale, lifeless face and decided to get help. Racing out of the kitchen he found his dad and grabbed him by the arm.

"What is it?" Goku asked anxiously, realizing that something must be really wrong.

"It's mom" Goten replied through tears. As soon as they reached the kitchen they stopped.

She was gone.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Author's Note: Well…what can I say? In case you don't know already, this is the beginning of my FIRST fic, so I'm kinda nervous…anyway; some of the content is based loosely on the Joy Luck Club (written by Amy Tan), which inspired me to write this in the first place. Thanks so much for reading and if you feel up to it, a little review may brighten my day! ^_^  -  was that cheesy or what??? ..…oh yeah, SO sorry about the spaces!**


	2. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: Why hello everyone, Lola here. Just reminding you all that I do not own dbz…**

I'm sure you are already aware of that. ANYWAY *on with the show*

Chapter Two 

With her hand clasped over her mouth she quietly walked down the hallway unnoticed. She couldn't bear facing anyone at the moment, especially _him_. __

In her desperate attempt to be alone she staggered into the nearest room. Gently closing the door behind her, Chichi bit her lip in hopes that no one would find her. She looked around and realized that she was in the bathroom. Resting against the door she slowly sank to the ground.

"I waited for you…" she whispered.

Allowing herself to be swept up by her emotions, she recalled the exact moment he told her…

------*Reminiscing*------ 

She was fixing the corners of their bedspread (even though they were already perfect) while quietly humming to herself. She smiled, it had been such a pleasant day; everyone was home, the sun was shining brightly and apparently, according to everyone else, she'd just cooked the best lunch ever. It was perfect.

"Hi Goku" she said casually. She turned around to find him standing in the doorway.

"How'd ya know I was here?" he asked. She smiled cunningly. 

"I know a lot of things mister" she turned back and continued to fix the 'already perfect' bedspread.

Goku sighed. 'No you don't…' he thought to himself. He knew he had to tell her, and it was a case of _now or never_.

"Hey Chi, do you mind if we…" he paused.

"Yeah?" she turned to face him.

"…-talk?" he finished. Chichi smiled sweetly.

"Sure" she said happily. With a look of uncertainty across his face, Goku silently closed the door behind him and walked up to her. Chichi lovingly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked softly. He looked down into her dark, yet warm eyes and sighed. She was so pretty.

"Umm, Chichi…I, I haven't been completely honest with you lately…"

There was a slight pause.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked apprehensively. She was still smiling, though it wasn't a happy smile – it was a nervous smile.

Goku found it hard to look directly into her eyes; this was it.

"I've been seeing another woman…" he muttered. Chichi's eyes widened slightly. Goku noticed how her smile disappeared. She immediately let go of him and stepped away from him. She began breathing uneasily. She couldn't believe it…this couldn't be real. It couldn't. 

Feeling her legs go numb she slowly sat herself down on the bed. 

"Get out" she whispered.

"Please, just listen…"

"Get. Out." 

Without another word Goku left the room. 

Breathing heavily she laid back on the bed. She didn't leave the room for the rest of the day, she couldn't; her body was so full of shock. That night she couldn't sleep. She just laid there, alone, telling herself that none of this was real.

She began to cry a few days later and realized that she had to talk to him about this, even though she knew it was going to be painful.

------*End of Reminiscing*------

Coming out of her thoughts, Chichi stood up and walked up to the mirror. Her reflection looked terrible; her hair was a mess, her face was puffy and her eyes were lifeless. How could he do this to her?

She angrily slammed her fist down on the table, which was right under the mirror. Looking down she saw all of Goku's items. Out of frustration she ran her arm over the table, knocking everything onto the floor. She'd had enough of crying; she needed to get her anger out. But not here, not in front of her children. If they were to find out she didn't know what she'd do.

Suddenly hearing noises coming from the bathroom, Goku ran as fast as he could (which we all know is _very _fast) and knocked on the door.

"Chichi?"

She didn't answer.

"Chi, I'm ready to talk now" he said quietly, hoping he'd let her in. Chichi glared at the door, knowing he was standing right behind it. She still didn't answer. Feeling very frustrated, he swung open the door to find the bathroom empty…with an open window.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Author's Note: Well, there's the second chapter for ya. Was it alright? I'm a bit unsure about it but hey; I tried. Thanks so much to all those reviewers who complimented the first chapter – I _really _appreciate it. I just need to know one thing; was this chapter as good as the first? (Sorry if that question sounds rather immodest but I have to know).**

Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, if you have the time, could you please give a review? ^_^

- Lola


	3. Letting it out

**Disclaimer: Hey people, Lola here. This chapter is unlike the other two because it contains a bit of violence (not much, but enough) so…yeah. *I don't own dbz* Enjoy! **

A BIG thank you to all reviewers of this fic. ^_^ Chapter Three 

Just narrowly escaping, Chichi quietly moved away from the window so that he couldn't see her. She looked around attentively and spotted their car; maybe if she went for a drive she'd be able to let off some steam. She walked over to the car and carefully got in. The keys were in the ignition. 

Suddenly she remembered the times Goku took her driving before the fight with Cell. Those were really good times. Unfortunately, that all ended as soon as Gohan returned with the news: Goku was dead. 

************Flashback************

Terrified, Chichi entered their bedroom and shut the door. She leaned against it and looked at their bed; she was sleeping alone tonight. 

"He's here with us, I can feel it" – she kept hearing her son say.

Noticing one of her dresses folded at the end of the bed, she quickly grabbed it and walked over to their closet.  Opening the door she shoved it into a pile and then looked up to see Goku's clothing. Suddenly aware of his scent, she grabbed as many of his clothes as she could and pulled them to her, burying her face in them. She sank to her knees, pulling several items of clothes with her, and began to cry.

"Why didn't you come back?" she whispered.

************End of Flashback************

She slammed the car door and gripped the steering wheel tightly. All those years…and when he finally came back he did this to her… 

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. He was there. All the times he said "I love you", all the times he said "you look great", all the times he said "You're my soul mate". He was there. She frowned and closed her eyes even tighter. _I love you, you look great, you're my soul mate. _All those times he held her, kissed her, comforted her.

Everything became louder and faster; it became unbearable. 

_ I love you, you look great, you're my soul mate, I love you, you look great, you're my soul mate…_

She couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!!!" she screamed. It was so high-pitched that it could shatter glass. "STOP IT!!!" she bashed the steering wheel with her fist and kicked the bottom of the car. She stopped, breathing heavily. After a few seconds of silence she opened her eyes and slammed her foot down on the accelerator and sped down the road.

She had to get away from him, even just for an hour. Who could she go to? Bulma? No…she didn't want anyone to know. It would make things even worse. She pushed on the accelerator a bit more, causing the car to go a bit faster. '_Even Vegeta wouldn't do that to his spouse_…' she thought irritably. What about the rest of Goku's friends?

She pushed harder on the accelerator…Goku's friends. If they ever found out they would probably take his side, calling her the 'bad wife'. She scowled; Goku was like their leader. To them, _she _was the one to blame, giving Goku a hard time: everything was her fault. The car sped down road after road; Chichi had no idea where she was going, and she didn't care.

Then, with all her might, she forced her foot down on the accelerator as she realized that he never answered her simple question. What was her name? If it were anyone she knew she'd kill them, as well as Goku. Was it Bulma…Eighteen…no, they wouldn't. They loved their partners too much. Chichi felt guilty for accusing them. Could it be any women Goku met in the past? Or recently? 

Chichi slowed the car down and stopped on the side of the road. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel and sighed. She felt sick.  

Feeling as though a bit of fresh air would do her some good she got out of the car and looked around. She had no idea where she was, oh well. She gently closed her eyes, feeling the calm breeze sweep past her. Releasing some tension, she allowed herself to relax…

Suddenly she felt a hand around her neck and was forced back against the car. She immediately opened her eyes to find a rough looking man strangling her. Chichi frantically tried to pull his hand off her neck but his grip was too tight.

"Give me your money," he muttered harshly. Chichi tried to oppose his threat by lashing out at him. 

"Are you deaf? Give me your money!" he yelled, while pulling her away from the car and then shoving her back against it. The pain Chichi felt was immense. His hold on her neck tightened and she couldn't breathe; she was choking. Feeling helpless she looked at the man and suddenly saw him as Goku. Regaining this rush of anger she grabbed his wrist and firmly pulled it away from her neck. The man was shocked at her sudden strength. Chichi then clenched her fists and punched him right in the face. He fell back and slowly looked up.

"You little whore" he said coldly, staggering towards her. Upon hearing this Chichi grabbed his arm and twisted it right back, just before kicking him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, completely winded. 

"That's for calling me a whore!" she shouted angrily, caught up in the moment.

She kept her guard incase he tried to attack her again but slowly dropped it seeing that he wasn't getting up. 

"You have no idea what I'm going through," she whispered.

She was shaking; she hadn't fought like that for ages. Gently touching her neck she frowned; it was still sore, and probably bruised. She turned and began to get into the car when she looked back at him; in a way she kind of got back at Goku…

Still slightly shaking, she got in the car and silently drove away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. I don't know if you noticed this or not but the scene where Chichi finds Goku's scent in their closet is from American Beauty. It fits so perfectly that I just _had _to put it in.**

Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to fit in some requests – like the fight scene – so I hope this chapter is alright. Please review! ^_^

- Lola  


	4. Please Listen

Chapter Four 

Agitated, Goku ran his hands through his hair and looked out the window. He began to pace around the room. _'Where could she be?' _he asked himself, frowning. He was so stupid to do this to her.

Also concerned about Chichi's whereabouts, Goten frantically searched the house for her. Seeing his dad pacing angrily, he walked over to him. 

"Dad, I can't find mom," he said sadly. Goku didn't answer. He just continued to walk back and forth. Goten quickly grew impatient. 

"I said I can't find mom…"

"I heard you" Goku said hastily. There was a short silence.

"Well, where can she be?"

"I don't know" Goku snapped. Goten glared at him. He then turned around and continued to search for his mother. Goku looked up at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that-" he stopped when he realized that Goten was ignoring him. Once again he ran his hand through his hair. _'I have to find her…'_

***************

Closing her eyes, Chichi leaned back on the soft green grass and tilted her head slightly. She had finally found somewhere to be alone and have time to think things over. 

She wasn't angry anymore. She wasn't sad anymore. She wasn't weak anymore. 

Her mind was finally free of everything that was bothering her. Of course she was still deeply hurt by what Goku had done and her heart was still aching, but now at least her head was clear…well, for the moment anyway.

She sighed. _What was she going to do? _– She opened her eyes and stared at the dull sky. She should of known better; no wonder he was acting differently. 

She closed her eyes again and frowned. No, she wasn't going to do this to herself. She came here to relax and that's what she was going to do.

Listening to the environment around her, she suddenly sensed someone else's presence. Immediately opening her eyes, she sat up and looked around.

"Goku?" she said, alarmed.

"Hey" he said quietly. They looked at each other.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked. 

"I know a lot of things…" he teased gently. Chichi smirked for a second. Goku smiled and sat down beside her.

"So what are we gonna do?" she stated bluntly.

"I don't know…" Goku replied awkwardly. He turned to face her, despite the fact that Chichi was avoiding any means of eye contact. She was staring at the ground.

"You know I've missed times like these…" she said calmly.

"Huh?" 

"I mean us being alone together, talking like this. It's nice"

Goku smiled and put his arm around her. Chichi stiffened and looked at him from the corner of her eye. He gently pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, It is nice…" he said quietly. He slowly leaned in to kiss her. With wide eyes Chichi pushed him away and stood up.

"Goku, please. I refuse to live like this. This is not a marriage." she said, agitated. He looked at her, confused.

"Don't look at me like that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she yelled. Goku stood up.

"What do you mean?" he said defensively. 

"Excuse me? You think I've just suddenly forgotten about _everything_? Don't you dare take me for an idiot Goku, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" he said rigidly. Chichi clenched her fists.

"You, you make me so mad sometimes!" she shut her eyes and stomped her foot in fury. 

They stood there in silence, Goku's eyes fixated on Chichi.

"…I love you" Goku said.

"No you don't" Chichi said with her eyes still closed.

"Of course I do!" he argued. She looked at him with contempt.

"Then why the hell did you do this to me!?"

Goku opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked down to the floor. 

"I don't know how long we can put up with this…" she murmured. Goku looked up at her.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked accusingly. She didn't answer.

"Divorce?"

"Maybe…" she said quietly. 

"Damnit Chichi! We've gone through so much together…we can't, we just can't"

"What else can we do?" she asked, desolately. Goku scowled.

"Fine. If you want a divorce so badly, then fine. Have it your way, just let me remind you that I've put up with so much-"

"You've put up with so much?" she interrupted, glaring at him.

"I've waited, and waited, _and _waited for you so many times…and you have the nerve to say that _you've _put up with so much. And even after you cheat on me you think that showing a little affection will help make up for it all?"

He looked at her sadly. She stared angrily back at him, breathing heavily.

"Look, honey. I'm sorry…" 

"I don't want to hear it" she said sternly.

"Well then what the hell do you want me to say!?" he shouted. She suddenly slapped him across the face. 

"I've had enough of you shouting at me"she whispered.

He slowly turned to her with an emotion-less face…and disappeared.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Author's Note: Hey people. Thanks for reading this chapter…it took me quite a while to write, hey? Anywayz, sorry but I have to make this note short and sweet. Please review ^_^**

- Lola


	5. What if?

Chapter Five 

They sat there, eating dinner silently: Chichi on one end of the table, Goku on the other. Sitting uncomfortably was Goten, again caught in the middle. Chichi picked at her food, watching Goku with cold, angry eyes. 

Suddenly they heard a door open and close. All of their heads looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry I'm late" Gohan said, standing there awkwardly. _Why were they all looking at him like that?_

 "No, no, don't be sorry. That's quite alright, just take a seat" Chichi smiled.

Confused, Gohan reluctantly sat down in the empty chair – shouldn't his mom be yelling at him by now for being so late? He stared down at the plate of well-presented food in front of him. Chichi turned to him.

"How was your day? Good?" she asked, overly cheerful.

"…Yeah" Gohan said curiously. He looked over to his dad, who was eating quietly. She continued.

"Well your father and I were just discussing our day when suddenly he brought up the idea that he should start training again, fulltime"

"Chichi…" Goku protested, looking up at her. Gohan stared at both his parents apprehensively. He then looked over to Goten, who was sitting there miserably. 

"Your father seems to think that abandoning his family, _once again_, is something to be proud of" The false smile was still planted on her face. Goku sighed heavily.

"Okay, one: I've never abandoned you, and two: I'm sick and tired of not being able to suggest something without being screamed at"

Her smile disappeared. "You know, you should really think about what type of example your setting for our sons"

"What? Sticking up for myself is too much for you now?"

Chichi put her fork down angrily.

"How dare you speak to me like that in front of them…" she said, exasperated. "And I marvel that you can be so contemptuous of me when you're the one who wants to leave-"

"I never said that" Goku stated. Chichi didn't stop.

"And I'd like to thank you for the added pressure of me supporting this household-"

"Mom" Goten pleaded her to stop.

"-Oh, I don't mind. Really, I don't. Let's just leave everything up to me now, huh? No really, don't give a second thought as to who's going to take care and have the sole responsibility over the house, the money, the family. I don't mind at all – I should be used to it by now! I don't mind having a husband who just _leaves_ whenever he wants to-"

"I'm _not _leaving" Goku said angrily.

"Okay, I'm not going to be a part of this" Gohan said as he rose from his seat.

"Sit down!" Chichi shouted. Gohan did so, intimidated by the extreme power in her voice. Goten looked at his mother with wide eyes. Breathing deeply, Chichi stood up and took her plate over to the kitchen.

Later that night 

"Chi?" Goku asked quietly. He could barely make out her figure in the dark. She sat on the side of their bed silently.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. Immediately forgiving her, Goku sat down beside her.

"It's alright" he said calmly.

"No, it was wrong of me to shout at you like that and how I acted so callously in front of-"

"Don't worry about it" he reassured her. Chichi felt tears forming in her eyes.

"It's just that I…I don't want to lose you" she began to cry as she leaned closer to him, Goku taking her in his arms. He hushed her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" she whispered. Gently tilting her head so it faced his, he stared into her eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

************************** 

Accepting the fact that his mom was not in the house, Goten leaned against the wall in deep thought. Suddenly hearing footsteps near-by, he looked up to see who it was.

"Hey" Gohan said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey" Goten replied, disappointed that it wasn't Chichi. Gohan looked at him strangely.

"You don't look too happy to see me…" 

Goten didn't say anything. 

"So…where's mom and dad?" Gohan asked, looking around. Goten sighed.

"I found mom crying in the kitchen…I told dad about it but when we got there she was gone. I've been looking for her everywhere…I think dad's gone to look for her" 

Gohan frowned, his eyes wandering. What was happening to them? His mom missing and his dad searching for her? He looked down to Goten.

"You don't think this has anything to do with that argument they had at the dinner table?"

Goten shrugged. He was angry, and sad, about the whole situation.

"I don't know…it might do" he said quietly.

"That was over two weeks ago…"

Goten looked up at him.

"I know. It's just that mom was really angry and upset that night…you didn't see what happened when dad actually told mom…"

Gohan looked forward. Good point. Goten could be right; what if that argument did have something to do with this…

He looked back over the last two weeks. His dad had been acting differently lately, especially around his mom…

Either that argument had something to do with it or his dad had done something much, much worse.

Gohan's eyes widened at the possibilities of what he could of done.

No…he wouldn't. Would he? 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Author's Note: Sorry this took me a while to write…I sort of wrote myself into a corner with the last chapter but I finally settled on what Gohan and Goten would think. I wrote it so that you're unsure if Gohan has fully figured it out yet – he might shrug off the thought that Goku cheated on Chichi and tell himself that his dad would _never _do that…or he could believe it.**

Thanks for all your great reviews and I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter. *I hope you liked the argument scene*

Please review ^_^

- Lola ****


	6. Love vrs Pain

**Disclaimer: Woooaaah – I haven't written for *ages* …I'm oh-so sorry. Anywayz, just reminding you all that I don't own dbz (forgot to do that in the last few chapters). **

Chapter six 

Her fists were red; she was clenching them so hard that they were going numb. She couldn't go on…she just wanted to leave. There was no point in living anymore. 

Falling to her knees, she released her fists, her body shaking. Her lip began to tremble. 

It was never supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to love her partner and be loved in return. He was supposed to be there for her, like she was there for him.

Tears fell from her eyes. 

No one wanted her. She was like this pathetic little wench…and she hated herself for that. 

She cried harder.

She could never let go of him…she was still head over heels in love with him – she always has been. Why was she so damn attached?

Suddenly she began to hit herself, hard.

"Shut up! Stop it! You stupid…weak!" 

But the crying continued, it was no use. Had he completely fallen out of love with her? 

Coughing back the tears, she slapped herself again. 

"Shut up! No one wants someone who cries all the time!" 

She stopped; her face was burning. 

They say you hurt yourself on the outside to release the pain held inside… 

Chichi stood up slowly, not making a sound. Should she go back to him and get over it…or leave him. Could she start over?

"You're the one who did the wrong thing…and I feel bad for it," she sighed.

"Don't"

She quickly looked around to see who said that, but no one was there.

"Goku?" she whispered.

She turned around, frantically searching for him.

"Goku!" she yelled.

No one was there…

She stood there, confused…but at the same time hurt. Almost disillusioned, she walked over to the car and stood before it. Ramming her fist into the window, glass smashed everywhere. Shakily grabbing a sharp blade, she held it to her heart. 

She closed her eyes. 

"I'll always love you…" she whispered, tensing her body. She took in a big breath.

Just before she plunged it into her heart, memories of her family, sons and friends flashed before her…she opened her eyes and she dropped the blade of glass.

She may of lost Goku…but she wasn't going to lose everyone else too.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Author's note: **Bit of sad chapter, eh? Don't worry…happy times have yet to come! Please review   = ^_^ =

- Lola 

(Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed – it is a joy reading what you guys have submitted)


	7. Simple Words

_Chapter Seven_

Quietly stepping out of the car, Chichi closed the door and looked up at the house. She wondered if he was waiting inside…

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door and let herself in.

"Mom!" Goten exclaimed as he ran up to her. So relieved his mother was alright, he hugged her waist lovingly. Taken aback, but also warmed by her son's welcome, she put her arm around him. 

"Where have you been?" he asked while quickly grabbing her hand and gently pulling her down the hallway.

"Oh, just out" she said, following Goten through the house. Suddenly feeling someone tap on her shoulder she instantly turned around to see who it was.

"Mom, I need to ask you something," Gohan said quietly. Suddenly stopping, Goten also turned around.

"Can I listen?" he asked innocently.

"No…this is between me and mom, sorry" Gohan looked down to Goten, hoping he would understand.

Slowly releasing his tight grip on Chichi's hand, Goten watched as she and Gohan went into another room.

"What is it?" she asked, curious as to what was concerning her eldest son. Gohan lowered his head, worried.

"When I got home today, Goten told me that he found you crying in the kitchen…"

Chichi bit her lip. She prayed that he didn't know.

"…he then went to get dad, but when they came back he said you were gone…then dad went out looking for you"

He looked up at her.

"Is there something that Goten and I should know?"

Chichi laughed nervously.

"No…it was just a…a little argument, that's all"

Gohan didn't look very convinced. 

"Are you sure, I mean has dad done anything wrong?"

Chichi raised her eyebrows.

"No, no…well, nothing extreme" she laughed, hiding the truth. She hated herself for lying to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. 

Gohan smiled, relieved.

"For a second there I thought it was something worse…" he stopped. 

"Like what?" Chichi asked quietly. Gohan shook his head, smiling.

"Nah, it's nothing…I'm just glad it wasn't anything bad"

"No. Tell me. What did you think was going to happen?" she asked seriously. 

"I thought you and dad were going to separate, because of something he might of done wrong" he answered reluctantly. If that ever did happen to this family, everybody would be torn apart.

Chichi looked down to the floor. 

"Is he home?"

Gohan shook his head. 

"Look mom, if you're still arguing with dad, and you need me at all…I'll be there"

Chichi smiled gratefully and placed a hand on the side of his face. She could see traces of Goku in him.

_Like father, like son._

Slowly she turned around and looked out the window. It had begun to rain.

"I'm just going outside…" she said calmly.

**************************

Walking alone towards his house, Goku looked up at the gray sky as it poured down on him. He closed his eyes and dreaded another argument that he knew would come sooner or later. For what seemed like an eternity for a day, he thought of her once again, and longed for her to be in his arms.

He wanted to make everything up to her, but he wasn't sure how. In the end he just wanted her to be happy. He wanted _them_ to be happy, like they used to be. 

Opening his eyes, he looked ahead of him and saw her standing there in the distance, the rain silhouetting her. The closer he stepped towards her, the more beautiful she became.

Finally standing only a few yards apart, he knew that he had to tell her how truly sorry he was, and that he desperately wanted her to forgive him.

Without even looking up, Chichi knew he was right by her. Both of them stood there, soaked in the rain, aware of each other's presence, lost in an awkward silence. 

Opening his mouth to say something, Goku suddenly stopped as Chichi looked up at him and stated five simple yet very distinct words. 

"Get out of my house"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

**Author's Note:**** To me this chapter feels a bit like chapter 5; I'm not quite sure if it's a huge requirement for the storyline but it shows the relationship between characters other than Chichi and Goku. I guess it's also needed for the main resolution of this fic, which is just around the corner…**

Anyway, hope you liked it. I now return to stressing over the damn ending! Ahhh! Oh well, I think I'll manage…it should be out later this week – Oh yeah, thank you so much for reviewing my fic so far ^_^

- Lola


End file.
